Facilitation
by shigurechan134
Summary: Nicolas and Alex are still circling each other even after months of the three living together and Worick has had enough. What will happen when Il Innamorato decides to intervene? Movie night is about to get a lot more interesting... **Warning: Rated M for a reason **Cover Art: VIZ
1. Movie Night

**Facilitation**

by Shigure-chan

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own. You do not sue.**

 **Rating: 'M' for strong adult themes, sexual content and language.** ****If you are not an adult in mind or body, then no soup for you!** And if you don't get the reference, then you might not be old enough either. ;)**

 **Characters: Worick Arcangelo (referred to as "Il Innamorato" sometimes), Nicolas Brown, and Alex (or Ally, Ally-chan) Benedetto**

 **Summary: Nicolas and Alex are still circling each other even after months of the three living together and Worick has had enough. What will happen when Il Innamorato decides to intervene? Movie night is about to get a lot more interesting...**

 **Point of View:**

"Regular Text" = regular verbal speech  
" _Italic Text_ " = thoughts (unspoken)  
"[ **Bold Text in brackets** ]" = Sign Language  
" **Bold Text** " = Nicolas's verbal speech

* * *

 **Author Note: I intend for this story to be a two-shot, but might continue it or make a sequel afterward if I have time. This is my FF debut and I hope you all enjoy. Reviews are welcome but no pressure. Thank you for reading! -Shigure**

* * *

 **~Prima Parte~  
** _ **Part 1**_

It was a rather slow week for the Benriya and so it was that the three find themselves lazily strewn around the living room, watching a random Netflix movie and relaxing.

It is a nice, cool September evening and the windows are open with the screens lowered; letting the gentle night breeze waft through the apartment. For some reason being on such a high floor of their building keeps the abode a little too warm for comfort; so the fresh air feels fantastic, especially after such a long nasty summer.

Worick gives a light chuckle as the lead actor of the flick makes some perverted joke. Alex looks over at him with mock chagrin muttering, "perv" and Nicolas suppresses a smirk while reading the subtitles on the screen. Nicolas's eyes wander over Alex for the millionth time that night which of course doesn't go un-noticed by Worick.

Worick sighs pleasantly while taking another sip of his sake. " _Maybe one day that fool will have the balls to do something about it_ ", he thought. " _I know they're crazy about each other and it's been MONTHS for christ sake!"_

In the next moment on screen, the lead character and love interest run to each other, embrace and share a smoldering kiss: reuniting after a natural disaster. Alex frowns deeply and makes a quick glance over at Nicolas while pulling her knees up to her chest to hide her wringing hands.

Even though she was treated by Dr. Theo and has no lingering "problems" from her former profession, she still sometimes feels inadequate as a prospective partner and lover. Barry really did a number on her, " _but at least the hallucinations have all but stopped_ ", she thinks. She has discussed this matter a few times with the lively blonde gigolo, who assures her that her self-esteem should recover in time.

Sensing her discomfort, both men look over at her. Nicolas grabs the remote to pause the movie and Worick moves from the love seat to the sofa to join the other two.

"Ally-chan?" Worick intones while raising an eyebrow, "everything alright?"

" **You okay Alex**?" Nicolas asks softly in his usual manner. With the team's encouragement he is using his voice more and more now, often while signing at the same time. This is helping Alex learn sign language a lot faster.

"Oh, uh… yeah guys. It's just…" she lets out a breath she'd been half holding. "This movie – it's making me kind of sad. I mean…" she looks down at her pedicured toes, insecurity rolling off her in waves, "All this time I never—I mean no one has… oh I don't know."

She rocks back and forth while hiding her face, embarrassed she even said anything.

"Shh, shhh relax Ally-chan." Worick slides in behind her and she jumps slightly when he starts to gently knead the muscles and tendons between her neck and shoulder. She relaxes a moment later and Worick looks over at Nicolas and mouths "get her feet" to the confused Tag.

Nicolas carefully rises from his position at the end of the couch and kneels down by the pretzeled form of his angel, staring up at her with warm eyes while taking hold of her right ankle and standing slowly to return to the couch: effectively unraveling Alex's lovely body and swinging her legs parallel to the couch.

Alex's long eyelashes flutter over her cheeks as a slow blush warms her face and she looks back at Nicolas who answers her with his best smile and cajoling head nod. He removes her sandals and starts working his thumbs into the arch of her right foot in his lap. Her other foot follows of its own accord.

" _Wow, what the hell am I doing?_ " Nicolas panics a little to himself and looks back over to Worick for some guidance. Their little exchange goes unnoticed by Alex who has shut her eyes to enjoy the dual massage.

Worick moves his large hands up the back of her neck to the base of her skull and gently rolls the muscles there while pulling Alex's back against his chest with her head resting on his shoulder for support. She lets out a soft moan enjoying the impromptu bliss.

"Mmm you guys, this is amaaaazing. You don't have to—"

"Nonsense Ally-chan. You're stressed." Worick purrs out while maintaining eye contact with Nicolas. "Let us take care of you, hun".

Worick then mouths to Nicolas with determined eyes, "Nico this shit has gone on long enough my friend. You two deserve a chance and by gods I am going to facilitate it _right now_ or so help me I will switch the TV to porn and watch you both squirm into submission."

Nicolas's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped for a moment before he snapped it shut. He shuffled her foot to his left hand to free his right and signed with narrowed eyes, "[ **sadist** ]".

A devilish grin spread over Worick's face and he set to massaging Alex's scalp, pulling her long chestnut hair over one shoulder and exposing her long elegant neck. When his fingers barely grazed her collarbone, Nicolas saw her gasp slightly and his gaze grew darker.

Her crystal blue eyes fluttered open to meet hungry brown ones looking at her from across the couch. Nicolas held her gaze and applied a little more pressure to the massage, watching her mouth fall open in another soft moan.

He wished he could hear it but sweet Jesus _seeing_ her moan was enough to make his pants start to tighten and fire to blaze in his veins. Lying there, lounged across the two of them with her mouth slightly parted and the blush creeping down her chest, she was breathtaking and too sexy for his peace-of-mind.

He watched as Worick's eyes became half-lidded as he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Gawd Ally-chan. You really need this, don't you." She hummed her assent as he continued, "Open your eyes, hun. Watch Nico as he works on you." He nuzzles her ear and gently nips at the lobe before moving his hands back down her neck to rest on her traps and collarbone.

Nicolas can't believe how turned on he is getting watching his best friend's hands trail down Alex's skin. With his urgency starting to build, he smooths his hands over the top of her right foot and takes hold of her ankle, pulling it towards his mouth.

Alex's eyes widen as she bites her bottom lip to keep from whimpering. " _Oh my gods! I'm on fire!_ " she thinks as her chest begins to bounce slightly with her labored breathing.

While holding her azure gaze, Nicolas brings her ankle up and starts feathering soft kisses up toward her knee with his full lips, occasionally slipping his warm tongue out to have a taste of her golden skin.

She gasps as he croons to her, " **Mmm your skin tastes sweet. An'so soft.** " Then he sits back on his haunches and slowly pulls his shirt over his head.

Alex's stomach does a backflip and there's no mistaking the atmosphere as the temperature in the room shoots up a hundred degrees...

...To Be Continued (Soon. Please don't kill me.)


	2. Let Me Show You

**Your response was overwhelming. Thanks for all the reviews/favs/follows. I'm so pleased! And now without further ado...**

* * *

 **~Seconda Parte~**  
 ** _Part 2_**

 _She gasps as he croons to her, " **Mmm your skin tastes sweet. An'so soft.** " Then he sits back on his haunches and slowly pulls his shirt over his head._

 _Alex's stomach does a backflip and there's no mistaking the atmosphere as the temperature in the room shoots up a hundred degrees..._

* * *

 **Alex's POV**

As I watch Nicolas lift his shirt, my mouth goes dry and oh my god, did I just whimper? He looks down at me from above my knees and smiles lazily, knowing full well how much I'm appreciating the view.

I let my eyes drink in every inch of his broad shoulders and ripped torso. He has a long scar running diagonally down his lower abs that disappears into his pants. Suddenly every fiber of my being longs to touch this beautiful man. My fingers twitch as I reach out my hand when suddenly I hesitate.

I turn my head to look back at my friend; the one who always seems to know what to do. Worick smirks back playfully as he breathes by my ear, "What will you do, Ally-chan?"

My head turns back to Nicolas and I sit up to reach for him again, asking with shaky hands, "[ **May I** ]?" His eyes smolder and his expression turns serious as he gives a single nod.

When my hands touch his hard abs and glide up toward his chest and back down, discovering his unbelievable body for the first time, something comes over me that I am powerless to resist: I have to taste him. More than I have to take my next breath. Before I can stop myself, I lean forward and run my lips hesitantly along the scar that bisects his perfect form before plying a single open-mouthed kiss right below his navel.

Nicolas's head falls back with a groan and when his eyes meet mine again, there is no mistaking the primal desire burning there. I can't believe it! Gods I've wanted him for so long, night after night fighting the urge to go to him; afraid that he might not want me, not knowing what I would do if he did.

His hand cups my face and draws me closer to him. Worick remains quietly on the couch behind us, no doubt enjoying the show but I can't bring myself to care.

Nicolas tenderly strokes my cheek with his thumb and there, eye to eye, we lean in until his soft lips meet mine. His other hand comes up to cup my face and he angles our heads to deepen the kiss. He pulls back only for a moment and whispers, " **Why did I wait so long?** " before taking my lips again. I moan sweetly into his mouth as I press impossibly closer to him, melting into his bare chest, my own heart hammering in mine.

I've never felt this way before: never knew it was possible for a man to make me feel like this. And at that moment, something inside me snapped and the floodgates of my desire broke free.

 **Worick's POV**

 _Mmm finally. Damn they look good together! I'd better step outside before I get the Pervert of the Year award for real this time. The scene's getting so hot that I might try to join in if I don't get the hell out of here. Oh well, time to go buy some smokes and head to Big Mama's place._

Worick gives the preoccupied couple one more parting glance before quietly rising from the couch and making for the door. As he soundlessly unlatches the lock, he glances over his shoulder at Nicolas with a quick wink and mouths, "See you tomorrow." Worick descends the stairs with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. He couldn't be happier for his two best friends and can't wait to embarrass them about it tomorrow.

 **Nicolas's POV**

I winked back at that blonde idiot, silently thankful he left so I can give my full attention to Alex.

My goddess was currently robbing me of my sanity was her supple lips and sweet tongue. _I need her! I want her so much! Fuck, I can't stop. I need her in my arms…_

Without breaking our kiss, I wrap my arms around her tiny waist and crash her body to mine. Her generous supple breasts press firmly between us and I can feel her respond hungrily with a slow grind against my thigh. My hands travel up and down her back and pull her closer: I can't get close enough.

I slide one hand down to cup and hold her ass while snaking the other in her shiny hair and tug gently to have her look at me, our faces only an inch apart.

She's everything. Everything I ever wanted and never thought I deserved. I confess against her lips, " **So beautiful.** "

And the look in her eyes, the surrender and bliss directed only at me, unravels the last of my control…

* * *

Alex wraps her arms around Nicolas's neck and her legs around his waist as he stands and walks them over to the living room wall, pressing her back against it as their passionate embrace begins to intensify.

Her weight completely supported by Nicolas, Alex drags her hands through his midnight hair and gasps as his kisses trail down her neck and collarbone. Nicolas can feel her mewls through the vibrations in her throat against his mouth and his cock twitches in appreciation.

Alex feels the throbbing against her sensitive flesh through their clothes and finds herself grinding against him wantonly, begging him with her body not to stop his maddening ministrations.

She angles her neck to give him better access and a warm bite between her neck and shoulder sends a hot shiver down her spine straight to her core making her feel claimed and wanted.

"Ni-co… Please! I need—," she gasps brokenly. He feels her broken speech and brings his face to hers again to see. She repeats, "Please Nicolas" she drags her mouth down his jaw line and back to his lips, "I need you."

In the next moment, his hands are everywhere and her legs tighten around his midsection. He is overcome. Joy warm like the sun bursts in his chest as he hums his approval against the valley of her soft breasts.

He pulls them away from the wall while ravaging her mouth and walks them towards his bedroom with her still wrapped around him.

With the grace of a seasoned warrior, he lifts her higher and gently deposits her in the center of his queen size bed. His muscles ripple and bulge as he covers her hot body and settles between the cradle of her thighs. He rakes his hands down her sides while rolling his hips up into hers and burying his face in her neck with a groan.

She cries out and grasps his shoulders for purchase as her nails dig into his hot flesh. The deep grind of his hips eases some of the tension building between her legs but she needs more.

Going back in for another sensuous kiss, Nicolas pushes himself up to hover over her on his elbows. His hands smooth down from her face to her shoulders as he eases the straps of her top down her arms to expose her lacy red bra. Continuing his journey with her top in tow, he crawls backward continuing the reveal of her perfect body by hooking his fingers into the loops of her shorts and slides them off of her shapely legs. Her clothes are tossed over his shoulder, forgotten on the floor.

Alex is now laid out before him, clad only in red lace and golden skin, and the strain in his pants is now too much. He stands by the bed and slowly starts to unbuckle his belt. Nicolas takes pride in his appearance but can't seem to shake the residual nervousness of exposing himself completely. But when Alex bites her lower lip and breathes out "show me" all his misgivings melt away.

" _I'm safe with her. Just relax._ " He holds her gaze once more and pulls down his zipper with a gulp as her eyes begin to widen with anticipation. His aching cock is begging to be set free and gives a final throb before he slowly pulls his pants down his muscular legs and kicks them off completely.

Alex's mouth falls open for a moment as she takes in the sight of his weeping manhood. He is quite large and she doesn't think she would be able to fit her hand all the way around him if she tried. Her pussy clenches at the thought and she arches her back to entice him further.

Nicolas grins from ear to ear as he stalks back up to the bed and once again starts trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down her overheated body, unclasping her bra with nimble hands as she removes it for him.

He cups her soft breasts, one in each hand, and starts to roll and massage them gently while taking a pert little nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirls and flicks around the hardened tip and he moans as he suckles. Alex throws her head back in pleasure and pulls him closer to her with her hands in his hair.

Their naked limbs start to intertwine and slide against one another while Nicolas reaches one hand behind Alex's lower back and lifts her up to meet his heated skin. The feeling is _incredible!_ With no barriers between them except for her tiny scrap-of-lace panties, the slide of skin against skin as they strain against one another makes them both tremble with need.

After thoroughly indulging both breasts, he trails his hot mouth down her rib cage and inhales deeply against her skin. She smells like honeysuckle and orange blossom and tastes like coconut cream.

" _Hmmm_ ," he thinks with a grin, " _she does have the sweetest little mouth. I wonder if the rest of her is just as sweet_ …"

Nicolas snakes his hands down her trembling tummy to firmly grasp her hips, giving her stomach an equally evil kiss below her navel just like she did to him earlier.

Alex's stomach flexes and shrinks away by instinct even though the feeling is the furthest thing from unpleasant but he follows it with a few playful nips. She moans loudly for only her ears to hear as Nicolas licks a path straight down to her lace-covered center.

Burying his nose in her panties he inhales deeply again and can't help the tremor that racks his body at her inviting scent. " _Holy shit! Is she okay with this?_ " He looks up from between her spread legs and is greeted with the sweet sight of her flushed and panting face: her breaths coming out in short hot puffs, chest bouncing with every exhale.

"[ **I want to taste you.** ]" He signs over her hips since his arms are wrapped around her thighs. Gods help him, she is so wet and ready. " **Alex** " he begs quietly just an inch from her dripping core.

All she can muster in her lust-filled state is a gentle nod and then he's there, covering her, stroking up and down her nether lips with his scorching tongue over her panties as he slowly pulls them down her hips. He pulls his face away from her center to follow the path down her legs while the last of her clothing is removed at last.

And, just as slowly as before, he grabs her ankle and showers her inner leg with hot kisses. Behind her knee and agonizing slow up her inner thigh until Alex is trembling and writhing beneath him.

Only this time… he doesn't stop. No clothes to remove and no roommate to look on. He opens his eyes and watches intently as he strokes his tongue over her sweet pussy for the first time. In the next second, he has to hold her down to keep her hips from flying up off the bed.

She keens out loudly and clutches the sheets above her head in a death grip, swearing and praying to any deity that would have her; completely overwhelmed by the most exquisite open-mouthed kiss of her life.

He watches every moment of it, lost in the flavor and feel of her most sacred place and the amazing reaction of her body. His angel is so responsive and his most primal side relishes in it. He gives a long moan sending delicious vibrations into her tight channel as his lips and tongue begin to focus on her throbbing clit.

Alex can feel her heart racing and she is on the knife's edge of letting go. As if he heard her silent prayer, he slowly inserts two fingers into her hungry pussy and sucks her clit into his mouth. He rhythmically begins to suck while pumping his fingers at a steadily increasing rate. She is so close now…

…then he flicks his tongue, hard.

Alex cries out loudly and her whole body seizes up as her first ever orgasm given to her by another crashes over her like white-hot lava. She can't believe this is really happening! How can this feeling be infinitely more intense than when she touches herself? And please _gods_ can it never end!

He retracts his fingers and begins to stroke his arousal while plunging his tongue into her still quivering depths, drinking from her as she cums for him.

When she finally comes down from her pleasure cloud she opens her eyes to see Nicolas slowly stroking himself in the hand covered with her juices. She carefully sits up and crawls to him, placing her own hand over his while he squeezes himself during each stroke.

They are about the same height so keeping face to face is simple for them. Alex leans forward and pours all of her longing and passion for Nicolas into a burning kiss that leaves them both breathless. She can taste herself on his tongue and groans at how turned-on it makes her.

She takes over stroking him now and hits a particularly nice spot on his shaft that has him sucking in air and moaning. He grabs her face with his right hand, rolling his thumb softly over her warm cheek and croons to her, " **Mmm. Good girl. Are you ready?** "

"Yes." She whispers and pulls him with her as she lays on her back again.

He gently pulls one of her legs up high on his hip and squeezes the pressure point at the back of her neck with his fingers to relax her. He was no seasoned lover, but he knows he is "gifted" and doesn't want to cause her any pain.

Then, in one intuited motion, he rolls his hips forward and slowly enters her, stretching her wide and filling her deeply.

The lovers cry out in unison at the incredible feeling. And once they are joined completely, hold tightly to each other for a moment to keep from floating away from their bodies.

Alex instantly brakes out in a tiny sheen of sweat and experimentally rolls her hips into his to test her readiness… and the earth-shattering pleasure that shoots out to every nerve in her body answers back.

" **You're my everything.** " Nicolas confesses while trying to control the impulse to plunge into her like a madman.

Then he begins to move inside her, stroking every part, making her feel every thick veined inch of him. Tears come to her eyes from the profundity of it. His thrusts are deep and deliberate and rock her body to the core.

After a particularly deep thrust, he holds her still by wrapping an arm around her back and lifting them both up into a seated position, her glorious body balanced in his lap with his cock buried inside her.

He crosses his legs and runs his hands down her back while thrusting upward deep enough to make her ache. His hands take purchase on her shoulders and repeat the slow deep movement making them both cry out in ecstasy.

They wrap their arms around each other in this lotus position and rock into each other's straining bodies. There is no space between them. There never will be again.

Nicolas is reaching his limit and buries his face into Alex's neck, sucking the sensitive spot behind her ear. She rides him harder without prompting and feels her insides snap tight like a rubber band and the answering pull deep in her womb.

She's going to come again and she picks up her pace, hurtling towards climax. She's knows he's close too and uses his shoulders for more leverage and rides him into oblivion. And as her last climax crashes over her, Nicolas cries out and thrusts hard two, three more times and holds her to him while he pours his seed deep inside her as she milks him of every last drop.

Sweat-slicked and exhausted, the two share breaths and lean in for one more heart-wrenching kiss. Just a whisper across the lips. They stay joined as they lay on their sides and drift off to sleep, not bothering to even cover themselves. Their body heat is all they need to stay warm.

They are the same; never knowing love or acceptance until they found it in each other. And with their bodies and minds sated, they fall into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Author Note: There's been some interest in me maybe doing an alternate chapter with a threesome. I love the enthusiasm and will entertain the idea. I also plan to write a prologue to this story (can't pass up Worick's teasing).**

 **This chapter was has been revised to ward of some Nicolas OCC-ness and for grammatical tense. Hopefully the changes will improve the reader's experience.**

 **Was it good for you? ;) I sure hope so. Until next time, my depraved little darlings... XOXO, Shigure.**


End file.
